


Switching it up

by Si_obi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Shapeshifting, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_obi/pseuds/Si_obi
Summary: Darcy and Loki realise that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.





	Switching it up

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun. Because it's boxing day, and who doesn't need Xmas smut?

Darcy likes parties, despite what everyone else assumes.

Today is a celebration, after all. Not only is it Christmas, but after 3 weeks of political arguments, the Asgardians have been granted citizenship. Official members of the Midgardian realm. Only on the condition that they behave themselves, and do their best to acclimatise to their surroundings. Darcy felt like the former rule was reserved for a certain Asgardian that is well known for fucking shit up.

However, the dark haired God in question sits at the corner of the bar with no one in a 3 meter radius around him. She rolls her eyes and turns to face Jane, who is gazing at Thor in such a way Darcy has to clear her throat to even get her attention over the jolly tunes of ‘jingle bell rock’.  Her ex-boyfriend (if you could call him that) is easily blending between guests, catching up with his Avenger buddies with ease (well, however many are left after their little fall out a couple of years ago).

“You okay there?” Darcy asks.

Jane sighs and grabs a glass of champagne off a passing server’s tray. “I miss him, Darce.”

“You spend every day with him.” Darcy counters. “Meetings and stuff, same as me.”

“It’s not the same.”

Darcy offers an awkward shoulder rub as sympathy and takes a swig of her drink. “I think he misses you too.”

Jane shakes her head. “No. No he doesn’t. He’s been… distant recently. Totally out of it. I think he fell out of love with me. If he was in it in the first place.”

“Trust me. He was and still is in love with you, Jane. If you could see the way you look at each other, you’d know.” It almost breaks her heart to say that, and she means it. There was no way Thor will ever see intern-Darcy as anything but a friend, or a work colleague. He’s never shown any affection for her in the romantic sense; Darcy feels like his kid-sister half of the time. But with Jane, she knows he is smitten. She doesn’t stand a chance. Doesn’t stop her dreaming though.

Evidently, the world was conspiring against her that night, because 15 minutes later, Jane is in the arms of Thor, slow dancing to a Michael Buble Christmas cover. Darcy sighs heavily and makes her way to an obscure corner where she’d be miserable in peace.

She takes the chair next to Loki’s. He’s staring into space, too, but when she follows his gaze it’s either on his brother or Jane. She bets it’s the latter.

“Holy shit. You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Darcy pulls Loki into a darker corner of the hotel bar, her furious whispers grim and deadpan as she comes to her conclusion.

“That is absurd. Get your hands off me.” Loki seems thoroughly offended and pushes her away from his grasp, looking around to confirm no one could hear her ‘absurd words’. Luckily the music was so loud he had trouble hearing anything. Why they thought they needed a party to welcome the new Asgardians as residents of Midgard was beyond his comprehension. Or why they were celebrating the Gods but ignoring those in front of them, he does not know.

“Dude you were staring her out earlier.” Darcy takes a gulp of her cocktail, the fruity flavour drowning out the copious amounts of alcohol in it. She has clearly drunk too many of these, but she realises it hasn’t quite hit her yet. “Staring in a really hot way, may I add? I’m sure if she noticed she’d have thought so, too. You’ve got that whole, ‘undressing with your eyes’ part _down_.”

He, for once, is speechless. This mortal has known him little over 2 weeks and has managed to get on every single one of his nerves. It is uncommon, and what she had accomplished had only ever been his brother’s task. All the other mortals did annoy him, but she… she was in another league entirely.

But her words are true, and he has grown… fond of the small scientist since they’d returned. He has thought of her over the years, ever since they had met in Asgard when he was freed from prison. He hadn’t lied when he confessed his affection for her outright, especially after she had greeted him with a hard slap to the face.

“Cat got your tongue?” Darcy watches him with keen eyes. She doesn’t know why she likes annoying him, but when she had seen him fawning over his brother’s ex in the lab a couple of days back, Darcy realised she needed some form of entertainment – and this so happened to be a perfect distraction.

Besides, if Loki is in love with Jane, maybe Thor would come to her side, eventually. She looks over at the man with a wistful expression. He is chatting to Jane, his eyes following her every move. Sure they were over each other, it _totally_ seemed like it. Darcy looks away quickly, the image of the two enjoying each other’s company creating a numb pain in her chest.

“Hardly.” Loki raises his eyebrows and leans over to her, taking a sip of her drink through the straw. She laughs at the gesture. Way to assert authority, Loki. Getting into her personal space never was a problem – she didn’t even blush. “A mere mortal would not catch my eye-“

“I can set you up.” Darcy says, not entirely sure why she was offering her services as Cupid. “I think she’s still hung up over your brother, but things change, right? Especially if a certain black haired Asgardian was to be totally charming and a scientist’s intern-slash-assistant was here to change her mind. If you cut in now, you may just have a chance to get into her pants before your brother does.”

“What’s in it for you?” Loki asks curiously. Darcy was pretty happy that he’d quit lying about his obsession with Jane, and so she backs off a little, going into business-mode.

“We all want something, right?” Darcy laughs and leans against the bar. “Let’s just say, if we could perhaps do a ‘swapsies’ and switch it up, that would be... ideal.”

“You want my oaf brother?” Loki seems amused and mirrors her pose. He wants to ask why but he knows all too well his brother’s pull on females, males and everything in between. “If I were to… ‘switch it up’, there’s no guarantee that anything would change. Besides, a mortal like you would not catch his attention. You’re hardly his type. Also-“

Ouch. They both looked over at Jane and Thor, who were now retreating from the dancefloor, Thor’s muscly arms linked with hers. He leans over slightly, and before either Darcy or Loki can look away, they lean into a passionate embrace. Jane’s hands are in his hair, her body pushed against his. Exactly the way Darcy had imagined, just with herself in the place of Jane.

Darcy looks over to Loki with a pained expression, seeing the exact same disappointment in his eyes. His expression seems more guarded but Darcy can see his clenched jaw and his balled up fists. She knows exactly how he feels. And right now, she feels sick.

“I should go.” Darcy purses her lips in an attempt to stop her tears. The alcohol from the cocktails has hit her in exactly the wrong place, triggering her ‘weepy drunk’ stage. “This was a bad idea.”

“Pass me that, would you?” He takes her drink from her and downs it in one, the pain on his face now extremely evident. “Stay.”

“Why? To sit here and watch them eat face?” Darcy swipes her empty drink from his grasp and slams it down onto the bar beside her, blinking back tears. “I’m going back to my hotel room. And I’m taking this with me.”

She grabs a bottle of scotch from behind the bar, and the bartender yells at her over the loud music. She throws a couple of 20s at him from her purse despite the free bar, and the yelling stops. Storming out of the party, she can feel Loki follow behind her.

When she gets to the lift to take her up to her suite, she pushes the button furiously and turns on her heel.

“Why are you following me?”

The lift seems to be taking an eon to arrive and she stows her scotch away in her bag hastily as a hotel worker makes their way down the corridor.

“I thought you might want company.”

“You mean _you_ want company.”

“You’re not wrong.” He admits after a slight pause, looking down at his feet.

The lift arrives and she steps in, making a reluctant gesture for Loki to follow her.

“Fine.”

-x-

She presses her keycard against the hotel room door, hearing it beep open. She pushes it open and steps awkwardly inside, well aware of Loki right behind her.

Why did she entertain the idea of keeping each other company? She just wants to be alone tonight- just her and the minibar, so she could mope freely. Pathetically.

It’s not that she’s scared of Loki – everyone else seems to shy away from any sort of conversation with him. Not her, though. She welcomes playful banter, and she purposefully baits him into it. He snaps at her more than anyone else, and it’s entertaining.

Her mind replays the moment she saw Thor in the embrace of her best friend and co-worker (yet again) and she cringes. She pours two hefty glasses of scotch and hands him one, sitting on the end of the bed. He chooses the chair in the corner, and swills the liquid around in the glass thoughtfully.

“No ice, I’m afraid.” She sighs. “Sorry… Your Highness.”

“I think I’ll manage.” He sips the slightly warm scotch with a face that couldn’t be construed as anything but mild disgust. “When did it start?” He asks, his heart truly not in the question.

“When did what start?” She sips the bitter liquid carefully. It hits the back of her throat and she coughs.

“Don’t play stupid, Darcy.” He says. “You’re not stupid.”

“Gee, thanks. Straight to business, huh? No foreplay?” She says sarcastically and fidgets uncomfortably. “I guess… When he touched down in New Mexico. Jane was forever fussing over him, and I think it caught his attention. I was just… a distraction. An intern that tased him one time.” She sees Loki smirk in approval. “I remember trying to be as accommodating as possible after all that. It was like I was a different person. And when he disappeared with Jane… When she kissed him before he went back to Asgard to fight you…” She laughs darkly and plays with the glass in her hands. “…I knew he wasn’t interested.”

“And you tried to make it disappear.” Loki grins into his drink. “My apologies for the destruction, as always.”

Darcy nods. “It never did disappear though. And then he came back. When we were in London, and this time _I_ had a distraction. Ian. My intern. He was fun. It was easy. But I could never shake the feeling that I was still watching your brother out of the corner of my eye. It didn’t end well with Ian. He knew.”

Loki laughs.

“I didn’t tell you all that for you to laugh at me.” Darcy stands up and walks over to refill her glass from the table. “Asshole.”

She doesn’t notice Loki change until she turns around and comes face to face with Thor. She drops her glass in astonishment and the only noise through the silence is the sound of it rolling under the table.

It isn’t Thor though. He holds himself differently, and his eyes are almost squinted in a challenge, something she’d never seen on Thor. She shakes her head, disappointed.

“That’s not fair. You’re such a dick, Loki.”

He’s closer than she thinks, and when she looks up at him, she can feel his steady breath fan her face. The only reason she doesn’t close the space between them is because she knows Loki is underneath the illusion of the man she was clearly in love with. She could see it underneath the smirk he wore. Thor never looked that satisfied with himself.

“I’m giving you the opportunity to… pretend.”

Darcy laughs, because she knows she’ll cry otherwise. Even Thor’s voice was spot on. It was gentler than she imagined, especially when he was talking to her, and only her.

“And you? Unfortunately I can’t turn into Jane.”

“I just need your permission.”

“You’re being serious?” Darcy wants him to stop, but he raises his hand, brushing his fingers down her cheek, to her neck, down to her chest. He stops there, looking down at her, as if asking for approval. She finds herself nodding, looking into Thor’s blue eyes, so close she could see her reflection.

“It’s not the same.” She says before she feels the magic running over her, shimmering before her eyes. She’s suddenly smaller, and her hands go up to her face to feel the strange texture of someone else’s skin.

She doesn’t have much time to revel in her change as Loki’s- _no, Thor’s-_ lips brush against hers. She can’t shake the feeling that it is actually Loki under all that, but she pulls him closer anyway, feeling the texture of Thor’s hair between her fingers.

Loki knows it isn’t Jane, too. Especially when he is putting so much effort into the illusion it makes his head hurt. But it makes him feel better, his hands on the small of ‘Jane’s’ back, her moans against his lips. Exactly like he’d pictured.

“Fuck.” He groans, his lips moving to ‘Jane’s’ neck, brushing away her hair and her dress straps to get to her smooth skin. He bites her shoulder gently, sucking at the skin until it leaves a mark. It is clumsy, not used to his brother’s short stubble and large jaw. His hands are too big, his arms tight with muscle.

Darcy doesn’t have many problems with Jane’s slender body, her small fingers brushing underneath the waistband of his leather pants and up his stomach, lined with muscle.

“He feels so real.” She gasps as ‘Thor’ lifts her dress over her head, throwing it into the corner of the room.

“At least maintain the illusion, _Jane._ ”

“My bad.” She says pushing him away gently despite her need for him to be closer. “Wait. How do you want this to work?”

“Less talking, for one.” He says, exasperated. For a moment, she can see Loki under Thor’s expression. “Unless you’re moaning my name.”

“I mean it.” Darcy backs him onto the bed, pushing him down and mounting him, her body much easier to throw around, being so small. She lowers himself onto him, feeling his bulging trousers against her knickers. She wants him now, but steps cautiously, wanting to know the terms of their agreement. “I won’t be moaning your name, you won’t be moaning mine. The illusion is broken before we even start.”

“I see the flaw in my plan.” He grins, responding to the pressure on his cock, lifting his hips slightly. “Call me by my name, and I’ll do the same, _Darcy._ ”

“My god. Agreed. Less talking.” Her name on ‘Thor’s’ lips with the tone of wanton lust tips her to the edge, and she grinds against him to relieve the tension building between her legs. “ _Loki_.” She gasps, and is rewarded with a smile.

“That’s more like it.”

He springs to life immediately, grabbing her by her hips and turning her so she lay under him. His lips meet hers again, this time with more ferocity, biting on her lips between kisses, his gentle hands no longer gentle but grasping at her skin with desperation.

She groans when he pushes himself against her, until she is begging him for more. He seems happy at her desperation, and watches with amusement as she pulls at his shirt until he lets her pull the cloth over his head.

He reaches underneath her and unhooks her bra, his lips going straight to her breasts. She lifts her chest to meet him, her back arching with pleasure as his tongue swirls on her skin. “Jane.”

“ _Wrong_.” She mutters. She doesn’t mind, and doesn’t exactly welcome the pause it elicits, but as a matter of course, she realises the rules are pretty easy to follow.

“Shit,” he swears, resting his chin on her chest, his breath fast and shaky. “Darcy.”

“Hm.” She switches places with him, pushing him down as roughly as Jane’s small hands can muster, and pulls off his tight leather trousers, freeing his bulging cock. She moans with gratefulness as she takes him in his mouth, eliciting a groan from him.

Without further ado, he slides to the end of the bed, guiding her to her knees in front of him as she takes his length in her mouth until she gags. His fingers are in her- no, Jane’s hair – but he seems to be pulling her away from him in a way.

“Fuck, Loki.” She mutters, her tongue working her wonders on his tip. He responds with a curse that she doesn’t quite understand, and smiles when she takes him in her mouth again, moving up and down his length in a punishing motion.

He pulls her hair back as a signal to stop, and she smiles up at ‘Thor’, enjoying the way he looks practically feral. His cock is halfway out of her mouth, and she runs her tongue along the length of him before stopping.

“You’re too good at this.” He says between gasps. “But you’re still clothed.”

He lifts her from the floor, throwing her down on the bed and pulling her lace knickers down her legs, licking his lips at the sight of her beneath him.

It is easy to imagine her as Jane now, when she is moaning his name.

His name gets louder when he buries his face between her legs, his tongue flicking between her folds.

It doesn’t take long until she is pulling at ‘Thor’s’ short blond hair, her body convulsing underneath his skilful tongue.

“Fuck! Please.” Her body arches and her toes curl as she comes with a gasp. She watches as ‘Thor’ smiles against her thigh, his lips against her skin. When he kisses her again, she can taste herself on him. Post-orgasm (number one, anyway), she realises that she is honest-to-god fucking Loki. Not Thor, as she can clearly see in front of her, but Loki.

Surprisingly, it doesn’t put her off.

Instead she pulls him closer, his name on her lips.

“Darcy…” He doesn’t hesitate this time, no ‘Jane’ to be heard. She shivers in anticipation, her whole body waiting for him to enter her. When he does, she gasps, her fingernails digging into his back as he pushes into her gently with a groan against her neck. He pulls away from her and looks at her, ‘Thor’s’ gaze cutting into her like a knife as he jerks against her roughly, watching her reaction as she takes him.

She can feel every inch as he pushes inside her, her hands now clawing at him to pull him closer to her. Even as Jane, she can still feel her own body and the way ‘Thor’s’ lips move across it, his teeth grazing across her collarbone.

He doesn’t know how much longer he can last, and ‘Jane’ pushes him over the edge with her words, pulling ‘Thor’s’ short hair and writhing underneath him.

She moans as she comes hard, her body tensing as he pushes inside her one last time. She sees the illusion flicker, and she catches a glimpse of Loki. Clearly he sees her too, his expression changing as he leans down to kiss her (not Jane?) with ferocity. She cries out with him, their breathing shallow and fast.

He collapses on top of her, transformed back as Thor, rolling over and admiring ‘Jane’s’ exhaustion, brushing her hair from her face with a tender look.

“I’ll never be able to look him in the eye anymore, you know that?” She exhales loudly, rolling over onto her back, staring at the ornate ceiling before catching a glimpse at the man beside her.

“I won’t tell him.” ‘Loki’ says, and laughs like Thor, a booming, jolly laugh that makes her giggle, too. “He may find it… strange.”

“Despite the weirdness, I’ve surprisingly enjoyed your company.” She admits quietly. “I’m usually up for a round 2 but this whole thing,” she gestures down at Jane’s naked body, “is just too strange for a second run.”

Darcy looks down as Jane’s body turns into her own with a green shimmer. She feels oddly conscious, aware that Loki was clearly looking her up and down with an expression she couldn’t quite read.

“Back to normal.” He scoffs. Darcy tries not to stare as he transforms back into himself, his naked body laid on her bed unashamedly. He seems exhausted, though and she looks over her shoulder at him as she wraps herself in a white gown. He tips his head back into her pillows and lets out a contented sigh.

“I’ll be back in a sec.”

It is only when she steps out of the shower does she notice that the place is eerily quiet.

She returns to the bedroom, and finds her bed empty.

“Merry Christmas to me.” She scoffs. Pushing down what feels like disappointment, she climbs in between the cold sheets, trying to forget who had been lying there minutes before.

*

She doesn’t see him for a week.

And when she does, he ignores her entirely, passing her in the lab to make a beeline to Jane’s workstation.

He picks up many of the steel contraptions that litter her desk and frowns.

“You’re attempting to make your own soul forge.” He says, looking at the blueprints. “Impressive.”

‘ _Impressive_ ,’ Darcy mouths mockingly to herself, hiding behind stacks of Asgardian journals.

Jane doesn’t even bother looking up from her laptop. “I’ve got the fundamentals down, theories and such, but I’m having problems with the actual functionality. The parts don’t seem to fit, to work together.”

“I suppose I could help-“

“-that would be cheating. Thanks though,” She smiles slightly, and elicits a grin from Loki. “I want to discover this for myself.”

Darcy watches the entire conversation with a constant eye-rolling expression. Damn, if only she knew how much he fawned over her.

She hasn’t forgotten that night, etched into her thoughts. It is ridiculous how much she has daydreamed about it. But certain moments pop into her mind at an alarming rate. Mostly it is the parts she shouldn’t remember: _Loki_ underneath the illusion as it flickered, _his_ naked body laid on her bed. She knows she shouldn’t remember these moments, but she knows damn well what it means.

It means she is over Thor. But what she’s replaced him with is much, much worse.

“Are you coming to the party, tonight?” Jane asks.

“ _Another_ Midgardian celebration?” Darcy sees him roll his eyes, but knows he is _so unbelievably_ interested in what Jane is about to say.

“New Year.  2018.” She says, now looking up from her laptop.

“Sounds interesting.” He says, leaning on the desk beside Jane, keeping an acceptable distance.

“You’re coming, too, right, Darce?” She shouts over to her, and Darcy pops her head over the stacks of journals she has been peeking past.

One look from Loki and she knows she’ll melt into a puddle. Jesus Christ, she is completely lost. Avoiding eye contact, she looks to Jane with an apologetic expression.

“Actually…” She bites her lip. “I was thinking about staying here and finishing these.”

She gestures at the journals, which she is attempting to translate and archive, and hears Jane’s footsteps, followed by Loki’s.

Jane sits on the edge of her desk, her eyebrows raised. “I thought I was the workaholic.” She looks disappointed. “Can’t you do them later?”

“It’ll be easier to do them tonight. Quieter. You know we’re on a deadline.” She shrugs, knowing damn well she wasn’t going to another party where Jane and Thor would be fawning over each other in public whilst she and Loki watched.

“C’mon. We’ll get them done later, there’s plenty of time. Besides, I hear Stark’s hosting this one – there’ll be _everyone_ there, and we are _officially_ invited.”

“You mean I’m your plus one.” She accidentally glances over to Loki, who is looking at Darcy with an interested frown. She blinks and looks back to Jane.

“Don’t be silly, Darce. If anything, _I’m_ the plus one.” She laughs. “As your employer, it seems a bit cruel to leave you here on New Year’s Eve _working.”_

“Don’t worry about it.” She waves her away. “I’ll be fine.”

*

In the end, Darcy regrets her decision. It was cute that Jane had left her a bottle of champagne on her desk with a note that said ‘Call me if you change your mind. Don’t work too hard! J x’

However, the silence of the lab is deafening. She squints at the papers in front of her, trying to decipher the strange language. Comparing it to the data on her screen, it was a K, right?

“K-ev-er -“ She tries to sound it out and slams the book shut in frustration after a few minutes of painful translation. She tilts back in her chair, taking her glasses off, closing her eyes and rubbing her aching neck.

“That’s not even close. It’s Kveldúlfr.”

She jumps out of her chair, her eyes snapping open. She recognises that voice, and sure enough, Loki stands behind her, leaning over and surveying her work. He’s wearing a perfectly fitted suit (to Darcy’s despair) with an emerald tie, his hair slick back. He looks neat, almost normal.

“Fuck!” She backs into the desk with a yell. “Where the fuck did you come from?”

“The party.” He raises his eyebrows. “It was extremely boring. Though not as boring as _this_ , I admit.”

He leans past her to pick up one of the journals, his face inches from hers before pulling back with an amused expression.

“Yeah it’s super boring, I get it. Doesn’t explain why you’re here though.”

Darcy tries to keep her cool, but her eyes flicker to his lips, and she shifts awkwardly against the desk, her back digging painfully into it to create _some_ sort of distance between the two.

He looks cool, disconnected and he puts the journal back with a sigh. “I came to find you.”

“I said I wasn’t doing that again.” She gulps, his gaze fixed and unblinking. “Too weird.”

“Yes, I do recall. However, I thought we had an agreement to mope unalone?”

“I don’t remember that.” She says truthfully. “I’m not moping.”

“I’m not moping, either. Plus, I didn’t consult you on it.” He says. “I assumed that was the case.”

“I’m not Jane. Or a replacement for her. You know that right?” She sighs, looking down. “You can’t come to me when you need to fuck somebody with her face.”

“I don’t want you to be Jane. Not this time, anyway.” He tilts his head in confusion. “Or did you not assume that was the case, either?”

“I…” She is lost in his gaze, looking into his eyes that were completely unlike his brother’s. “You’ve lost me.”

“It’s relatively simple.” He blinks. “Do I have to spell it out?”

“Please do.” She says, her voice a whisper. She knows damn well what he is going to say, but wouldn’t be surprised if he threw a curveball at her.

“Jane no longer holds my attention, or my affection. I don’t want her.”

“You don’t?” She knows she should question him, maybe ask him why, but the silkiness of his voice makes her lose all composure.

“No.” His answer is so definitive it makes her shiver. “I want you.”

Darcy doesn’t even have time to process the words, or what they mean, when Loki pulls her into a blistering kiss, his lips bashing against hers clumsily. She hums against his lips in approval, her hands exploring his body, pulling him closer to her.

“I want you too.” She manages to gasp. “But the cameras-”

“I switched them off.” He laughs, his forehead resting against hers.

“Of course you did.”

With that comment, she threads her fingers in his hair and pulls him down to her lips again until he moans.

Her fingers find her way to his tie, taking it off and starting on the buttons of his shirt. He shrugs his suit jacket off along with his shirt and Darcy takes a moment to run her nails along his bare chest. He hisses at the contact, and pulls her t-shirt off, his lips trailing along her jawline.

The desk at her back is now digging in painfully, so she scoots onto it, using her legs to pull Loki closer to her. Journals go crashing to the ground as his hands go to her hips to help her up. He bucks against her slightly, and she swears his fingers are shaking as he unclasps her bra.

She unbuttons his trousers, and her hands immediately grip his cock, her hands moving along his length.

“Fuck, do you _ever_ wear underwear?”

“Don’t act like you’re inconvenienced by it.” He gasps.

“Quite the opposite, actually,” she shifts out of her own jeans and positions him between her legs, kissing away any response he had to that.

He slides into her with ease, and she tugs him closer, running her hands along his bare chest.

As if reading her mind, his hands run along her thighs and find the tension between her legs as he moves. She’s ridiculously, and embarrassingly close, and she bets all it would take would be her name on his lips to set her off.

He buries his head in her neck, his lips on her skin as he bucks against her, each thrust more desperate than the last. The desk rocks under their movement and Darcy’s fingertips grip the tabletop behind her to stop her from falling back. She moans as he nips her skin with his teeth, the movement of his fingers between her legs faltering as his pace quickens.

“Loki…” She turns her head toward his ear and gasps. “Please... I…”

She knows she’s babbling, and he moves away from her neck to claim her lips again, silencing her pleas. Her muscles stiffen, so close to the edge that she reaches out and replaces his fingers with her own. He swears against her lips, as his body tenses in time with hers.

With one last jerk, he moans , his body going slack. He looks at Darcy with awe and places an oddly affectionate kiss on her temple.  She brushes the hair from his face as he pulls out of her, spent.

After a moment of silence, he grins. “Happy New Year, Darcy Lewis.”

She looks at the clock behind Loki with a sigh. It was 12:08am. “We missed the countdown.”

“I think we were preoccupied.” He raises his eyebrows and grins.

“True.” She hops off the desk and gathers her clothes, pulling on her jeans and fastening her bra. She’s about to put on her t-shirt when she spies Loki pulling on his own shirt and walks up to him with a grin.

“Here.” She trails her fingers across his chest before buttoning his shirt slowly. Darcy feels his burning gaze on her, and when she looks up he looks oddly tender. She’s on the last button when he suddenly pulls her into an affectionate embrace. She buries her head in his chest, sighing happily as he rests his head on the top of hers.

God he was tall.

“Oh shit.” She pushes him off her as she sees Jane in the doorway, Thor behind her. “Jane! Thor!”

Loki turns around, his eyes wide. He throws his suit jacket at her, and she shrugs it on, grateful that she doesn’t have to stand in the presence of Jane and Thor with only her jeans and bra on.

“We… came to see you… To take you to the party…” Jane tries to remain as nonchalant as possible. “We didn’t want you to be alone…”

“I said I’d be fine.” She clears her throat, glancing over to Loki. It is at this moment she’s noticed that she had buttoned his shirt wrong, and his collar is askew. “But thanks.”

“We thought you’d be lonely.” Thor comments, his eyes flitting between the two. “But apparently not.”

“Are you going to leave or...carry on staring?” Loki manages to say, his face unreadable.

“Leaving. Definitely leaving.” Jane says, pulling Thor along with her.

“Took them long enough.” Loki mutters. He waits until they’re out of lab before he pulls her into his embrace again.

“We should be embarrassed, right?” She says against his lips, laughing.

“This isn’t the worst they’ve caught me doing.” He grins.

 


End file.
